Only Us
by LivvieAddie
Summary: A series of Mellie/Olivia one shots about their lives together. Some fluffy and some very angsty! CLEARLY FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! This is simply a one-shot which is about my new ship ... MELLIVIA! YASS I love the idea of them, its just too cute and amazing and the possibilities are endless so I took a cruise in that ship. LOLZ. Anywho I hope you enjoy and review**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

"Teddy! Josie!" Olivia called for her children.

"Yes, momma!" Says her five year old and three year old as they rushed down the stairs.

"I have a surprise for you!" Olivia said happily and her children squealed! Liv picked up Josslyn and took Teddy's hand leading them to the backyard.

"Close your eyes." She told them and they eagerly closed there eyes.

Mellie was gone on the rode campaigning but she had planned something for the kids, both of their children loved dinosaurs so Mellie hired a professional team to bring the prehistoric experience to their home. Once they were outside Olivia told the kids to open their eyes and they gasped!

"Dinos!" Yelled Teddy happily and Josie clapped, making a roar sound. Olivia smiled as her children ran off into the yard playing with dinosaur toys and toy fossils. Liv sighed wishing Mellie could see it. She was brought out her thoughts when her children ran towards her.

"Momma! Come look!" Teddy says and Josie points over to the bushes.

"Okay!" Olivia says and the grab her hands, dragging her over to the rustling bush. As she looked at the bush, something touched her from behind and she shrieked! Her children began to giggle. She turned around and saw Mellie, who had the brightest smile on her face.

"_Hi_."

"_Hi_."

"Mommy's home!" Says Josie, hugging her mother. Teddy rushed over and hugged her happily.

"We missed you!" He says.

"I missed you too!" Mellie replies. Olivia smiles brightly as the children run off back to the play sets.

"I thought you weren't coming home until next week?" Asked Liv, hugging her wife. "

I missed you. And I had to see the kids reactions." Mellie comments.

"I missed you too." Said Liv kissing the taller women softly. Mellie kissed back, her hands cupping Olivia butt. Olivia moaned slightly in Mellie's mouth. They broke away, breathing heavy and Mellie smirked.

"We'll finish this inside." Mellie whispered in a sultry tone and Liv smiled. They both looked over at their children, who were having the time of their lives.

"You're the best, you know that." Olivia said.

"I know." Teases Mellie and Liv playfully hits her arm.

"I love you." Says Olivia sweetly with a smile

"I love you, too. Always." Replies Mellie with the most beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I said this was a one shot but I decided to make it into a series of one shots and I hope you enjoy! ALSO I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R, M, MA, EVERYTHING THAT MEANS MATURE IS WHAT THIS IS RATED! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

"Where were you?" Mellie asked and Olivia rolled her eyed. She was tired of Mellie's jealousy.

"I was out." Olivia answered curtly and Mellie stood up, only wearing some black lace panties and a huge white T-shirt. Olivia felt heat rush to her core and looked away knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself with Mel looking like sex on legs.

"You said you would be back at ten, its one." Mellie said accusative.

"So, I just lost track of time." Olivia responds trying not to look at her, she just wanted to rip her clothes off and ravish her but they were fighting. She would have to hold off for a while, until she got why Mellie was acting so strange.

"You just lost track of time? You promised me you would be back!" Mellie said her voice holding anger and pain.

"I know that, I just…I wasn't paying attention, Mel. What's wrong?" Olivia said, her patience running thin but she was also concerned about Mellie.

"Was he there?! Were you with him?" Mellie asked angrily.

"Was who there?" Olivia asked confused.

"Jake! Was he there? Did you laugh and flirt with him, huh?" Mellie said tears pooling in her eyes.

"Mellie, please calm down. Listen to me, I was with Jake but I.." Mellie let her emotions over run her and cut Liv off.

"You were going to sleep with him weren't you?!" Yelled Mellie. Angry tears rolling down her face. Olivia sighed angrily and looked at Mellie.

"Maybe I was!" Olivia Yelled and Mellie felt her heart break in two.

"GO! LEAVE! Go fuck him! I know you will. You never loved me in the first place! All you ever wanted was him and you used me to get to him." Shouts Mellie and Olivia stops. She loves Mellie with all of her heart, she never knew Mellie felt like that.

"Mel, I love you! Never doubt that! I have always loved you, I never loved him." Olivia said walking closer to Mellie but she pushed her away. Mellie wasn't used to someone caring for her, actually loving her. Fitz was the last person she had been with and that turned out into tragedy.

"Mellie, please. Come here." Olivia pleaded and Mellie refused.

"I can't! I don't want to get hurt again... I can't get hurt again." Said Mellie, tears pouring out of her eyes. Olivia walked closer to her, backing her into a wall.

"Liv, leave me alone!" Mellie said softly as Olivia cornered her.

"Don't touch me, please don't.. don't touch me!" Whispered Mellie and Olivia pulled her close, touching all over Mellie's sexy body.

"I only want to have sex with you." Olivia whispered sexily into Mellie's ear making Mellie melt and her lower areas wet.

"I only want your tits and your pussy. I only want to rip this shirt off of you because I only love you!" Olivia said as she began kissing Mellie's neck and stuck her hands in her panties.

"Oh yes." Mellie moaned softly as Liv rubbed her clit.

"I only want to touch you, to eat you, to fuck you." Liv said as she continued her assault on Mellie's clit. She kissed down her neck and Mellie took off her shirt releasing her perky breast. Olivia smiled as she popped a pink nipple into her mouth sucking it hungrily.

"Oh God!" Mellie moaned loudly as she felt herself come close to the edge but then Olivia stopped getting an irritated groan from Mellie.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Olivia said eagerly, wanting to have her fingers inside of her sexy girlfriend. Olivia grabbed Mellie's hand took her to their bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom, Mellie laid down on the bed and Liv stripped herself of all of her clothing, needing skin on skin contact.

"I need you in me!" Mel moans and Olivia is happy to obliged.

"Your wish is my command!" Olivia teases sticking one finger in Mellie's hot, wet, juicy pussy.

"Ahh!" Mel moaned and Olivia smiled. Liv pumped hard and fast just how Mellie liked it as she fucked her. Olivia added two more of her slender, manicured digits into Mellie making Mellie scream in ecstasy.

"OH FUCK YES!" Mellie screamed as her pussy got stretched out.

"Harder baby, fuck me hard." Shouts Mellie and Olivia obeys pounding Mellie harder as Liv began to touch herself.

"Ahh, I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum." Mellie moans louder and Olivia smirks as she see Mellie's face, filled with pleasure. As Mellie came Olivia took her fingers from Mellie and licked all of her juices as she played with herself. Mellie noticed and when she came down from her high she decided it was her turn to do the dirty work.

"Liv, come here." Says Mellie and she watches Olivia sway her hips as she straddles Mel.

"Yes." Olivia asked sweetly, still touching herself. Mellie looked down and slapped her hand away, sucking her juice off of her fingers. Olivia groaned and Mellie smirked as she rolled over so that way she was on top of Olivia. She leaned down and began nibbling on her neck. Mellie went all the down to her breast and began to suck on one of her nipples as she pinched the other.

"Mhmmm, yes." Liv moaned and Mellie continued. She felt Olivia arch her back and that's when she switched nipples getting a loud moan from Olivia.

"Oh God!" Liv moaned and Mellie giggled. Mellie released Livvie's nipple and began to kiss down her body until she got to her desired destination. Mel smiled and licked her clit sending shock waves through Olivia.

"Ahh!" Olivia shouted as Mellie continued her assault on Liv's pussy. Mellie moaned as she sucked on Olivia's clit making her squirm with pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" Olivia moaned and Mellie smirked as she penetrated Olivia with two fingers. She pumped in and out fast knowing how Olivia loved it rough.

"Harder Mel." Liv moaned and Mellie added a third finger, pounding Olivia harder.

"Yes, Mel!" Olivia screamed feeling herself come to the edge.

"Mellie, I'm gonna … cum!" Olivia struggled to get out as Mellie pumped fast and hard. Olivia felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she came hard and Mellie licked her juices up before rising up to face Olivia.

"I'm sorry." Mel said as she laid next to Olivia, who had wrapped her arms around Mellie.

"I didn't mean what I said I was just scared." Mellie continued and Olivia nods.

"I know. Never doubt that I love you, okay. I will always love you, only you." Olivia says facing her as she tucked a stand of her behind her ear.

"I love you, too." Mellie replied.

"Always." Said Mellie as the both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
